Ojalá pudiera Explicarte
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Una carta de Hinata para Neji, que explica las situaciones que la llevan a enamorarse de él. Porque ella encontro el amor donde nunca lo imaginó.


**Pequeño oneshot. Espero que les guste.**

_**Ojalá pudiera explicarte**_

Ojalá pudiera explicarte, querido Neji. Nunca pensé siquiera en fijarme en ti. Nunca pensé que te tomaría tanto cariño como el que te tengo ahora. Mi confusión no ayudó. Naruto sólo me quería como amiga y así me lo dijo la tarde que se me ocurrió que sería buena idea decirle acerca de mis sentimientos. Mi sonrisa fingida al decirle –está bien, solo amigos- fue un golpe muy duro en mi corazón. Sentía que moriría.

No fue precisamente tu lado amable el que me salvó, sino el lado práctico que ve siempre hacia delante.

-Vamos, salta- me dijiste esa noche cuando me encontraste en la azotea de aquel edificio- pero antes escríbele una nota a tu padre o creerá que soy el culpable de tu muerte- no pude evitar sollozar- o mejor- dijiste, con una voz suave que jamás te había escuchado: sabías que no tendría el valor - acompáñame de regreso y cenemos algo. Es muy tarde y estoy seguro de que tienes hambre.

No voy a negarlo, mi estómago gruñó.

Desde entonces sentí que de alguna manera estabas cumpliendo con cuidarme, pero ya no solo físicamente, sino que me protegías de cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerme triste. Ni aún entonces te noté.

Sólo quería salir de mi tristeza. Pero jamás pensé que lo haría a costa de tus propios sentimientos.

Incluso aquella tarde que trataste de distraerme, pero no lo lograste. ¡Maldición, tú que puedes hacerlo todo y no conseguiste distraerme! ¿Por qué?

Me encaminé hacia aquella calle mientras tú me seguías, angustiado.

Miré como la besaba y le ponía el anillo. Vi como ella saltaba a sus brazos.

Pasaron junto a mí. Me contaron y los felicité.

¡Tuvieron cara de hacerme esto!

No se había esperado ni un mes y ya le había pedido matrimonio a Sakura.

Fuiste el único que advirtió mi tristeza, lo sé, ya que nadie más me ponía atención.

La noche que yo sabía que ellos estaba de luna de miel, no había nadie más en casa. Me sentía tan enferma. Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y perdí el conocimiento.

Pero cuando me recobré ¡Ahí estabas! A mi lado.

Ni siquiera así me fijé. Para mí, lo habías hecho sólo porque era tu deber, no porque de un momento a otro hubiera nacido cariño en ti.

Me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, unas semanas después.

Como siempre en la familia, todos enojados conmigo por no ser suficiente, lo que ellos esperaban de mí.

Me defendiste, frente a todos. Aceptaste incluso el castigo que te impusieron, pero aprendí una lección. Y ya nadie me falta al respeto.

Esa noche, cuando curaba las heridas que cruelmente cruzaban tu espalda, tomaste mi mano y la besaste. Mis mejillas ardieron más que el fuego de la lámpara de tu mesa de noche. Mi piel se erizó y, por si esto hubiera sido poco, empecé a balbucear como una tonta.

Tú te sonreíste y yo te seguí curando, hasta que me di cuenta de que te habías quedado dormido.

Practiqué mucho lo que tenía que decirte.

No sabía exactamente que sentía, pero sólo sabía que debía ser un día feliz para ti. Tu cumpleaños.

Tomé tu regalo, me puse mi vestido más bonito y salí a buscarte. Sorpresa, nadie te había visto en todo el día. Ni siquiera los sirvientes, que son unos chismosos que están en todo. Te busqué todo el día. Entonces llegó la puesta de sol.

Te encontré sentado a un lado del río, disfrutando de la brisa y supongo que del hermoso paisaje. Cuando volteaste a verme no pude evitar sonrojarme. Simplemente alargué la pequeña bolsa con tu obsequio. Era un collar con un dije en forma de N, de plata.

En seguida sonreíste y te lo pusiste, mientras yo murmuraba feliz cumpleaños.

No traías puesta tu banda. De pronto miraste tu reflejo en el agua, supe que mirabas la marca.

No pude evitar tomar tu rostro y besar tu frente, exactamente encima del símbolo que tanto odias.

-Con o sin la marca, eres tú. Eres tú y así te amo- lo dije. Aún con mis labios pegados a tu frente. Me separaste de ti, mirándome con sorpresa.

Y ahí vino lo mejor, me besaste.

Tus labios siempre me parecieron hermosos, pero ¡Dios! En ese momento eran lo que más deseaba. Eran tan suaves. Era inevitable sentirme como me sentí.

-perdóname- murmuraste después y te fuiste de allí.

Extrañamente, no me preocupé.

Después de un par de semanas me invitaste a caminar. Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta de que habías organizado una hermosa cena en un bello jardín.

Inclusive te permitiste besarme otra vez.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo en ningún momento sus sentimientos.

Unos días después ocurrió algo que nunca voy a volver a permitir que pase.

Me encontraste llorando por Naruto, otra vez.

¡Creí que lo había olvidado, pero recaí, y estaba en mi cuarto, tendida entre fotos, cartas que le escribí, dibujos, estupidez!

Saliste de ahí corriendo y me dijiste que te irías.

Y lo hiciste.

Al día siguiente partiste. Todos decían que por una misión que te habían asignado, que era muy larga y que no volverías sino en varios meses.

Supe que lo hacías por mí.

Me di cuenta de mi error. Lloré, te escribí una y mil veces. Ni siquiera sabía si te habían llegado mis cartas, pues jamás contestaste.

Un día llegó la noticia de que volverías. Y lo hiciste, todo el mundo celebraba por tu llegada.

Apenas conseguí quedarme a solas contigo.

Me disculpé, lloré y te supliqué que me perdonaras.

¿Por qué me miraste así? ¿Porqué no con deprecio o enojo? ¿Por qué me miraste con amor otra vez? ¿Por qué me hiciste sentir culpable?

No me diste tiempo de preguntar.

-Te amo- susurraste y me besaste.

No me di cuenta. Estaba en tus brazos y con eso bastaba. Los momentos fueron tan hermosos.

Estar contigo fue lo más bello que pudo pasarme.

Pasaron las horas y estaba cansada, pero me sentía completa, plena.

A un lado de mi, me atrajiste entre tus brazos y me besaste por enésima vez. Te quedaste dormido.

Me levanté de la cama y, asustada, no creía lo que acababa de hacer.

Estaba feliz contigo, pero ¿hasta cuándo?

Decidí irme hacia mi habitación y evitarte problemas. Ahora seré yo quien se vaya lejos, pero volveré como tu.

Antes de salir del cuarto, vi lápiz y papel en tu mesa, y escribí esta carta, letra por letra.

Cuando la leas tal vez ya no puedas…

Una mano detuvo la de Hinata y unos brazos la apresaron. Se le cortó la respiración y volteó.

-No lo harás.- dijo simplemente.

-¿Por qué crees que no?

-Porque yo ya he esperado bastante. Lo pensé una y otra vez cuando me fui. Por eso regresé, lo hice por ti.

-Pero Neji…yo te hice daño- Hinata bajó la cabeza- no sé si pueda vivir pensando que me has hecho tan feliz mientras yo….

-No seas tonta- interrumpió Neji- Tu me haces feliz también.

La jaló y la hizo acostarse. El se acostó a su lado y cubrió sus cuerpos con la sábana.

-Te amo. Lo que ha ocurrido esta noche entre nosotros no fue algo que vaya a olvidar tan fácil. Si no quieres hacerme daño, como tanto dices, entonces simplemente no te vayas.

La besó de nuevo y ella correspondió con la pasión que recién había descubierto su corazón. Se quedó esa noche y las que siguieron.

¿Y la carta? Ahí se quedó. Neji la releyó al día siguiente. Y volteó y sonrió al ver a Hinata, aún dormida.

**Fin**

**Está cortito, pero se me ocurrió hacer oneshots con las escenas que Hinata describe en la carta, aunque eso aun es un proyecto.**

**¿Y ustedes que opinan? Reviews?**


End file.
